Writing You : Yao Sulks
by piedira
Summary: Hello! This is my first attempt on writing fanfiction so feedback are most welcome here. This is basically a series of oneshots for RoChu AU in which Ivan Braginski is a writer and his lover is Yao Wang and it'll focus on their daily lives as a couple. Sorry for the bad summary. I have yet to learn to write one. Hope you enjoy! Requests are welcomed too.


_tap tap tap tap tap_

Yao sat on the edge of the bed, perturbed with every tapping of the keyboard. He eyed the hunched figure before his eyes intently.

"Ivan, you ought to get some rest. You've been seating there for almost six hours straight! What's that gonna do to your posture? Not to mention your health too!" Yao pleaded his better half. _tap tap tap _No reply came from Ivan and this certainly did no good to the already irritated Yao.

"Ivan!" shocked, the man with silver hair finally turned around to look at him. His violet eyes tired, eye bags prominent, his glasses hung low on his nose bridge. "W-what? Were you saying something?" he is obviously lost in his own world again. Whenever Ivan gets new ideas on his story he will keep writing and writing and almost never stops, afraid of the ideas escaping his mind. It was Yao's task to tell him that he had worked himself enough for the day. Even that could not stop him. He would brush off Yao's plea with a low hum and the only thing that is able to make Ivan stop writing was Yao's pouting.

"Just a little bit more, love. I'm almost done. You should go ahead and sleep first if you're sleepy," Yao frowned at Ivan's words, unsatisfied that he could not get the younger man to stop writing and get some sleep. Knowing that being angry at this point is futile, Yao decided to approach him with more intimacy. All he wanted is for Ivan to rest, he worries for his lover's health.

Yao pushed one of Ivan's arms aside and landed his tush softly on his lap, hoping to distract his attention just enough to get him to listen to Yao without being angry. "You said the same thing since after dinner, dear. It's already midnight. Please, Ivan? Come to bed with me. Look at you, you look terrible you poor thing!" he cups Ivan's face and examined it thoroughly.

"Yeah well I'm almost done. It'll get done faster if I don't have you distracting me," Ivan still focused on his laptop spat out just the right words to make Yao furious. "Fine! I'll stop distracting you from your so beloved piece of work! All I ever wanted was for you to rest, but hey, apparently that's wrong! What happens when your health deteriorates? What then when you're unable to write? I won't be helping you to take care of your sick and sorry ass! I'm going to bed now. Good night!" he blurted out, all in one breath as he got up from Ivan's lap and made his way to the bed and slipped under the covers.

Poor Ivan was left confused and clueless on his lover's sudden outburst. He knew that if he didn't make it up with Yao as soon as possible, it will be hell for him. Yao can really drag this out up until a month!

Switching off the table lamp and taking his glasses off, Ivan too made his way to the bed. He slipped under the covers and gently nudge on Yao's shoulder, motioning him to scoot over. "Aww come on, Yao. I'm so sorry. Don't get mad at me. You know how I am when I get excited about new ideas right? I just have to pour them all out before I start losing them. Yao? Xiǎo Yao? Forgive me?" Ivan slowly slipped his hands and wrapped the older man's torso. He buried his face in Yao's long brown hair, breathing in the citrusy scent.

Yao has many weak points. Namely, cute (or sometimes bizarre looking) animals, cute stuffed animals, cute cartoon characters, Ivan, Ivan being cute, tea, traditional Chinese sweets, more Ivan, more Ivan being cute, sexy Ivan and the list goes on and on with Ivan being an active participant. He certainly cannot resist Ivan calling him Xiǎo Yao, which translated to 'small Yao' which only made sense considering that the said man towered over him and has a broad figure compared to his skinny with an average-height-for-an-Asian-man's body of his.

After a moment of stubbornness and Ivan petting Yao's hair, Yao gave in to Ivan's apology. He turned around and buried his face into Ivan's chest and muttered, "You know I can't resist you when you call me that you cheater. So unfair!"

With that, Ivan continued to stroke the brunette's hair gleefully while Yao nuzzled in his lover's chest and they both slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
